outsiderstvshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcia
Marcia is a character in The Outsiders TV Series. She is most likely seen with Sherri "Cherry" Valance, her best friend. She is the friendliest Soc next to Cherry, She is portrayed by Jennifer McComb. Personality She is shown to be a all around nice girl. In the movie, she gossips about Dally in front of him. Although in the series, she's not like that, so it could be because of Dally's nature. She is shown to get along with Two-Bit and gives him her number, which he throws away. The series shows her around Two-Bit but more with Sodapop as seen in episode 10, "Tequila Sunset". Overall, she gets along with everybody and everybody seems to get along with her. Family Marcia's family is rarely to never mentioned. The only family members that were mentioned are her parents when in episode 12, "The Beat Goes On", her and Cherry were discussing how their parents can be strict when it comes to certain things. Ths could be said her parents are strict but her and Cherry were exaggerating. It is never said that her parents don't allow her to hang out with Greasers, or she never tells them (or never see her), hanging out with them. Appearance She dresses up really fancy like Cherry, but in episodes outside of school she is in, she appears in jeans. She has long curly hair and like Cherry, either wears it up or down. In episode 10, "Tequila Sunset.", Sheila asks Sodapop about her and she tells him she's not even that good looking. Sheila is known to be a rude because Marcia is not at all ugly. Education Marcia attends Walker Ridge like Ponyboy, Cherry, and Two-Bit. Episodes Marcia only appears in 5 episodes: Pilot - Marcia does not involve in the plot very much, she appears just before the drag race, school, and at the dance. She doesn't influence any of the severe events that go on in this episode, so she is considered a minor character in this episode Episode 2: The Stork Club - Does not appear. Episode 3: Only the Lonely - Does not appear. Episode 4: Breaking the Maiden - Marcia helps out with the Homecoming Dance and Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop's band "The Northside Greaser Band." She is only seen when these scenes come up. Episode 5: He Was a Greaser, Only Old - Does not appear. Episode 6: Maybe Baby - Does not appear. Episode 7: Storm Warning - Marcia appears in the basement with the other students. Episode 8: Mirror Image - Does not appear. Epiosde 9: Carnival - Does not appear Episode 10: Tequila Sunset - Marcia saves a seat for Sodapop at the school's basketball game that Two-Bit is gambling on, while Sheila invites him to go with her that night. Both end up going to the game. Sheila ends up on a date with Two-Bit and Marcia stays with Sodapop. Marcia is not seen again after the events of the night. Episode 11: Winner Takes All - Does not appear. Episode 12: The Beat Goes On - Marcia is only seen at school when her and Cherry are discussing how strict their parents can be. Episode 13: Union Blues - Does not appear. Quotes (While dancing with Two-Bit) "How well do you know Soda Curtis?" -Pilot Episode